Lips
by jippy
Summary: Yamato musters up the courage to kiss Sora for the first time. [A Sorato one-shot.]


**Author's Note:** OK, this is seriously my last drabble for a while, because I really need to get back to doing Sorato analysis posts on Tumblr. :3

* * *

**Lips**

* * *

_I'm going to kiss her today._

Yamato had been telling himself that for the past two weeks. The truth was, he had been thinking about kissing Sora for a while now – even before they had started dating. He'd actually told himself with renewed determination that _this_ was the week he was finally going to kiss her on the lips – and he'd meant to every day he had walked her home from school, but had chickened out. It was now Friday.

His bandmates had been ribbing him about the fact that it had been Sora who had initiated their relationship, and not him. It didn't really bother Yamato all that much, but he still felt as though he should at least step up and be the one to take their relationship to the 'next level' and confirm how strong his feelings were to Sora by way of the dreaded first kiss.

Maybe it was wrong to refer to the first kiss as being dreaded, but it really did make Yamato nervous. He really wanted to kiss Sora – had actually, embarrassingly _dreamed_ about it – but it also gave him real anxiety to think about. Because though he and Sora were now in a relationship, and he thought things were going _really_ well in the month they'd been dating . . . the back of his mind still continued to feed him some negative thoughts.

Sora could still change her mind about him – or it could turn out that her feelings weren't actually as strong as his feelings were. She could outright reject his kiss and not kiss him back – or her feelings for him could change _upon_ the kiss, where she realised she didn't like it and didn't like _him_ all that much, after all.

Yamato sighed internally. Sometimes he really wished that he didn't think so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Sora asked, as if on cue. She was looking up at him curiously as they finally reached the front door to her apartment.

Fortunately, Yamato was quite good at hiding his emotions. "A new song. I'm half-way through writing it, but I'm trying to figure out the kinks," he told Sora coolly, as though he hadn't just been freaking out in his head over kissing her. He paused, contemplating whether or not to let her know that the song was about her. In the end, he decided it was too embarrassing after just one month of dating – she might find it creepy. "I want it to be perfect, so it's taking a lot longer than usual."

"I'd really love to hear it when you're done," Sora told him kindly. "You're so talented. I'm sure it'd be great."

Yamato smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Sora. That means a lot to me coming from you."

"I'm just telling the truth," Sora replied, as she took out the key to her apartment with her free hand – her other hand was still intertwined with Yamato's. "It's really nice of you to walk me home every day, Yamato," she told him. "But you really don't have to, just because . . . we're together now." She blushed lightly, still finding that fact a little strange and surreal in a way. "I know it's a bit out of your way . . ."

Yamato's brow creased a little, his mind questioning whether she had said that because _she_ didn't want him to. "But I want to," he told her, his voice firm. "I wouldn't walk you home if I didn't want to, Sora."

Sora smiled at him, making Yamato visibly relax. "Thanks." She was glad that he felt that way and wasn't just walking her home out of obligation, simply because they were dating.

Yamato gave her a small smile in return. "I better get going," he told her. "But I'll see you tomorrow, around noon?"

"Yeah," Sora reaffirmed the plans they'd made earlier to go get lunch together.

"OK," Yamato nodded. "I'll come 'round to pick you up then."

This was the point where they should have parted – but neither of them made a move to release the other's hand from their hold. For whatever reason, it seemed as though both expected something more – and were now looking at each other rather awkwardly.

A moment's silence passed between them.

Yamato cleared his throat. "Um, Sora . . ." he began slowly, hesitating as a light blush spread across his cheeks. Sora waited for him to continue, almost in anticipation. _Just do it, Ishida._ Yamato tried to block out his insecure thoughts and instead forced himself to lean forward with his eyes closed, pressing his lips . . .

. . . against Sora's cheek.

Pulling back, Yamato saw Sora with a smile, but he thought her eyes looked a little . . . disappointed.

_Great. You should've just kissed her on the lips, Ishida. Damnit._

Yamato was both frustrated and annoyed at himself. He had missed his opportunity – again. He couldn't attempt to kiss her on the lips after he'd just kissed her on the cheek, right? She'd think he was an idiot or something. And what if she _didn't_ kiss back? It'd be embarrassing.

In the time that Yamato was deliberating all of that in his head, Sora had been watching him intently with growing curiosity. He looked so _conflicted_, and Sora had thought – well, she had thought that Yamato was going to kiss her – _really_ kiss her. She'd been getting that feeling for the past week or so, every time Yamato had kissed her goodbye on the cheek.

Sora bit her bottom lip nervously, as she debated about whether or not _she_ should just kiss Yamato herself. But the problem was that Yamato was a head taller than her, and to kiss him she'd have to pull his head down . . . which, she worried, was a little _too_ forward – and she might just embarrass herself and make things really awkward between them.

Yamato took in the sight of Sora deep in thought and adorably biting her bottom lip – and all his senses just went into overdrive as it hit him how _Sora Takenouchi_ was his _girlfriend_, and how ridiculously pretty she was – _too pretty _– and how he had no idea why she even liked him or how she'd managed to still like him after a month of being with him. But he also knew that he _really_ liked her – that he was _so_ insanely attracted to her – and how that really _should_ be enough for him to kiss her.

_Screw it_.

Yamato found himself reaching his free hand up and using his thumb to brush across Sora's bottom lip, effectively stopping her from biting on it. He then leaned towards her again, watching as she flushed, taking in her widening eyes before closing his own, and clumsily pressing his lips against hers.

It took just a fraction of a second for him to feel Sora respond, which only seemed to make his heart race faster and seem to soar. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to be going wild – but in a really _good_ way. He had no regrets.

It was all lips. No open mouths, no teeth, no tongue. Just lips.

But that was more than enough for their first kiss.

Pulling apart all too quickly, both of them found the other smiling and blushing lightly.

_Wow . . ._

Even though their first kiss had been brief, Yamato had found those short few seconds exhilarating. Sora's lips had been really soft and awesome and just . . . he really wanted to kiss her again, but he used all of his restraint not to. He didn't want to go too hard, too fast.

Sora involuntarily tightened her hold of Yamato's hand as she was thinking similar thoughts. Even though she was sure her hands were clammy from all the emotions she'd felt in the lead-up to and during the kiss, Yamato didn't seem to mind as he still had a tight hold of her hand as well. His lips had been firmer than Sora had thought they'd be – but that wasn't a bad thing. She could feel her affection for him growing.

It was Yamato who spoke up first between them. "That was really . . . nice." He flushed a little at his word choice. _Lame._

Sora gave an embarrassed giggle. "I liked it, too."

The two of them smiled shyly at each other as they both took in the euphoria that came with having their first kiss.

* * *

**End**

* * *

I'm thinking this happened in late January 2003 after a month of dating. Too slow? Too soon? I don't know. It's up to you. :D

First kisses are so basic but this was hard to write. XD


End file.
